A Very Merry Christmas
by rachrites
Summary: It was Christmas in Whitechapel, and the gang was ready to get comfy at Ethan's house with a movie and desserts. They all expected a normal night, but when someone decides to enter through the chimney, they ditched the whole "normal" plan. Thoughts were whispered, gifts were exchanged, and maybe a few kisses were given out, too. Bennica, Ethara, fluff.


**Hello! This is my first story ever, and I'm super excited to share this with all of you. I have no plans or ideas for this, I don't know how many chapters this will be, basically this is just for fun and probably won't have a serious story line.**

 **This is also a Christmas themed story, which, yes, sadly, I know, Christmas has already passed. Don't remind me. So, since I am addressing this don't leave any reviews saying that I'm too late for Christmas because I know that.**

 **Please leave a review, share your opinions and give me some constructive criticism, thanks!**

 **Anyways, I'm pretty sure 99.9% of you are skipping this part right now, so for that 1%, you may now read on!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or the characters or any of that stuff, I only own this story :)**

* * *

 **Ethan's POV**

A few hours after my parents left the house for their date night, I heard light knocks on the front door. Getting up from my slouching position in the sofa crease on the couch, I excitedly walked to the door, knowing who it was and taking a look back to make sure all the decorations were in place and everything was all clean. My fingertips already laid on the knob, I heard mumbled words coming from the the outside, saying, "Do you really think he can hear your knocking when you knock so freaking softly?"

I opened the door to reveal my girlfriend, Sarah, rolling her eyes as she waved off Erica. A huge smile spread across her rosy cheeks as she turned to me, opening up her arms to embrace me. I wrapped my arms around Sarah's waist and kissed her cheek as I wished her a merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Ethan," she giggled and handed me a small, beautifully wrapped box.

I stepped to the side so Sarah could let herself in. She walked in, removing her fuzzy scarf and running a hand through her snow covered hair, Erica following and stopping to greet me.

"Hey, Ethan," Erica said coolly, taking off her knit beanie and playing with her blond hair, which was also covered in specks of snow.

I raised an eyebrow. "No name calling? No 'dork'? No 'dweeb'?"

"Well," she shrugged. "It's Christmas. I'm not gonna be like that today."

I smiled as she shoved a slightly bigger than Sarah's, also delightfully wrapped, present in my hands. "Don't worry, I'll be back to the names tomorrow, ner- I mean, Ethan."

Closing the door, I placed both presents under our Christmas tree and took a seat next to Sarah on the couch. She quickly got comfortable and rested her head on my shoulder, my arm automatically entangling itself around her shoulders. Erica took a seat on the ground,in between the coffee table and the tv, hugging her knees to her chest as she studied the sweets my parents laid out on the table.

Sarah sat up and brought her legs, which were covered in leggings that were patterned with christmas trees, on the couch.

"So, where's Benny? He's usually always the first one at your house," she asked, looking around as if searching for Benny who might be hiding somewhere, ready to jump out and scare us.

Which, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"I… I have no idea."

Erica, who was shoving her mouth with sugar cookies, said, "Lock the doors and windows while you still can, before he comes in!"

I chuckled. "Thought you weren't going to be a Scrooge this Christmas. What happened to that happy plan?"

"Hey," she said, pointing a finger at me. "I said I wasn't going to call you and Benny names, not that I won't make fun of both of you."

"Fair enough," I replied. "Actually, not really."

Sarah, who was rolling her eyes throughout the whole conversation, turned her attention to Erica. "Why are you eating so much?"

To prove her point, she gestured at the plates of pastries that were obviously robbed of a few items, and the crumbs sprinkled on Erica's grey, yet festively appropriate sweater and skinny jeans.

"They looked good, so I ate them." Erica defended herself with a simple answer. She brushed the crumbs off her sweater and wiped her hands together to clean them. "Kind of like people."

"But, you're a… you're a vampire," I pointed out.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you trying to say vampires aren't allowed to eat cookies?"

I gulped as she hissed at me, her green eyes starting to glow. "Er- No, I'm just saying I don't think you should be eating so much like Benny."

"Don't compare me to Benny. Ever."

I smirked and raised my hands up. "My bad."

A few minutes passed, where we all had a boring talk about our boring days, Erica yawning, Sarah snuggling further into my shoulder, all of us waiting for Benny to come and do something stupid and amusing, yet none of us admitting it.

Finally, a huge thud, caused by someone falling down the fireplace, erupted and broke the silence.

That "someone" falling down the fireplace was the one and only, Benny.

All of us were startled, I sat up straight as Sarah gripped onto the cushions. Erica dropped her last piece of a donut, cursing as we all simultaneously turned our heads towards the huge boom.

"HO HO H-" Benny's last "ho" was interrupted with his own and our own hacking and coughing caused from the soot, which was now all over the living room. His clothes, which was a shirt with print that made it look like he was wearing half of Santa's suit, and jeans, was covered in ashes and black smears. He managed to wipe and shake off most of the dirt, before clearing his throat and continuing. "Merry Christmas!"

He threw each of us sloppily wrapped gifts, Erica's being the smallest. As we caught them we all turned the presents around in our hands, studying them and wondering what they could be, considering they were all given from Benny, the guy who just fell out of my fireplace.

"What the fu-"

Sarah immediately interrupted Erica. "Wow, um, ok, wow. That was… unexpected. How did you even do that? Are you ok? Wow."

Slightly panting and covered in ashes, Benny walked over to us and grabbed a cookie of the table, leaving only three left (there were ten to begin with). "Well, I decided to surprise all of you with a grand entrance, so before I came over here I made a plan to teleport myself onto the roof of Ethan's house and jump down the chimney, the Ol' way," he told us, making all of us facepalm.

"That's such a Benny thing to do," Sarah replied.

He said, "Well, I wasn't expecting it to hurt so much-" he looked over at the dirt which was now all over the floor of the living room, "-or cause a big mess, but I think it ended pretty well."

"Aww man, I have to clean all that up before my parents get back home!" I grumbled.

"Sorry E. I wish I could have gotten you a vacuum for your present."

Erica sighed, disregarding my complaining. "So it wouldn't have mattered if we locked the windows and doors or not."

Benny laughed and took a seat in an armchair as Erica handed him a present. "I'm surprised you're not giving me gum like last year," he started, observing the gift. "Then again, I never know until I open it."

"It's not gum, Benny," Erica scoffed. "I'm surprised _you_ didn't wrap your present with wrapping paper that has you face all over it."

"Like last year," I, Sarah, and Erica added at the same time.

Benny looked confused, ignoring our comment about his ridiculous wrapping paper. "'Benny?' Whose that? I thought I was nerd, dork, Benny rabb-"

Erica rose her hand up, making Benny stop listing names she has called him in the past. "I'm not going to be calling you any names today... since it's Christmas."

Both of his eyebrows rose out of shock. "Hm, that doesn't sound like typical Erica," he announced, bending down from his chair and grabbing Erica's chin, turning her head side to side and pretending to observe all of her features (which, let's be honest, he already does enough *cough* Benny needs to stop staring at Erica *cough*) "Who are you and what have you done with the real Erica?"

Erica growled and grabbed his wrist. "Hey! I said I won't call you names, I never said anything about not biting you."

Immediately, out of fear Benny let go of her face and wriggled his wrist out of her tight grip. "Ok, ok, whatever you say, Bitey."

Sarah, who was still cuddling up against me, was watching the entire thing and enjoying it, for some odd reason. "This is totally their way of flirting."

I looked at her with a perplexed expression. I didn't know anything about flirting, seriously, I have no idea how Sarah is attracted to me. So, I just responded, "Whatever you say. But, I think we should break up this... 'flirting'."

"Yup, or else Erica will probably end up breaking her promise and end up calling him names. Nasty names," Sarah agreed. She stood up and waved her arms. "Ok! Whose ready to watch a movie?"

* * *

 **Erica's POV**

After a while of being engulfed in the hilarity and emotions of " _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas_ " and comparing Benny's appearance to those of the Grinch, I found myself leaning against the armchair Benny was occupying and resting my head against his knee.

It wasn't like I was doing this because I was so focused on the movie that I forgot my surroundings, I was completely aware of what was happening outside of the film. I was only doing this because I loved to mess with Benny like this, making contact with him for too long or catching him off guard by doing something he wouldn't really expect. One time I grabbed his arm while asking him something and it was like he couldn't move, as if my hand was so cold that he froze. I continued to do little interactions like that, the same reaction coming from Benny, him freezing and his cheeks turning pink, the same reaction from me, giggling and chuckling on the inside.

I brought that up with Sarah a few days ago, and she insists that he acts like that "because he's madly in love with me" blah blah blah "that I'm flirting with him and none of us realize it" and blah blah blah, this is why I don't share much with her now.

During the credits, I glanced up at Benny. I already knew he was frozen in place from the fact that his legs weren't bouncing all over the place like usual, but when I looked at him I saw that his cheeks were red (which Sarah says is him blushing because he likes me, I totally disagree) and that he grabbed a pillow to cover his... crotch area.

Lifting my head off him as Ethan turned on the lights, I raised my arms over my head to stretch. Mid-yawn I caught Sarah staring at me with a perplexed expression, her eyes silently asking me an obvious question that has an obvious answer, " _Why were you leaning against Benny?_ "

I rolled my eyes. I mouthed, " _You know why._ "

She nodded slowly, as if I just confirmed what she was thinking.

"So uh," Ethan began. "Sarah, Erica, you guys wanna whip up some hot chocolate while B and I clean up the mess he made?"

Benny groaned as Ethan pointed to the bathroom, indicating him to get cleaning supplies.

"Sure," Sarah said as I got up and started my way to the kitchen. I was finding some mugs while Sarah plugged in the coffee machine. I slid next to her once I got some cups and hot cocoa packs, giving her the items so she could put them in the machine.

Waiting for the drinks to be made, Sarah turned to me. "It's because you like him."

I jumped, her sudden sentence startling me. "Excuse me?"

"You're playing with him like that because you like him," she clarified. I began to shake my head when she added, "You're just in denial! I should know, I was in denial about having a crush on Ethan and you always told me that we were meant to be, and guess what, you were right! So just listen to me. Look at Ethan and I, don't you want a relationship like ours with Benny?"

I rose an eyebrow, all of this surprising me and slightly stressing me out. "Uh, a relationship where you always make out around your friends instead of actually conversing with them and are constantly arm in arm like your connected at the hip?"

"Er," Sarah looked around for a moment, like she was deeply thinking for an answer to my question. "Yeah."

"No. And, I thought you knew by now that I'm playing with him for my own amusement."

To avoid further conversation I grabbed two of the drinks and topped them with whipped cream and broken peppermints, chuckling as Sarah, who was also topping off two of the drinks, said "Whatever."

We both brought the beverages to the coffee table. "Why do you care so much anyways? If we do end up dating, which won't happen, why does it concern you?"

"I just don't want you to keep avoiding the truth," she murmured dramatically. "Don't be like me and wait forever until finally getting together with the person you like."

This time, it was my turn to say "Whatever."

* * *

 **So, as you can tell this chapter was pretty short, but I just wanted you be introduced to my writing.**

 **Obviously, Sarah and Ethan are already a couple and Sarah ships Bennica almost as much as me 3**

 **Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
